So bittersweet
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: My first official song fic! Yaoi of course Chris/Wesker    Enjoy!


So bittersweet

_I'm just settin'_

_I'm just setting a trap_

_And I'm not pulling,no_

_I'm not pulling for you_

_You're just pulling at me_

_I'm not a betting man_

_But this is a sure thing_

It's not like everytime Wesker made a plan to take over the world he meant for a certain _Redfield_ to come along and piss all over it. At least not the first few times. After the first few times, Wesker got...fond of seeing his Chris. Showing up and crashing Wesker's world-wide party kinda grew on him. Wesker always seemed to set a trap and with no help from himself, Chris always seemed to walk right into it. Wesker could be the richest man alive if he could bet on Chris walking in his traps everytime. But Wesker thinks maybe, just maybe, Chris is having fun too.

_I've been to Tokyo_

_And to South Africa_

_So many places_

_That you may say I've seen it all_

_But my favorite place_

_Is the warm embrace_

_Of pulling your hair back in a bathroom stall_

Okay, so Wesker lusts over the BSAA marksman...still. It's not like Chris didnt mind having a piece of ex-captain. Of course in S.T.A.R.S it was more voluntary. But now all he needed was a little coxing and a little of Wesker's sexy vocie, and Chris will be on his hands and knees in a second(Or in S.T.A.R.S-He's back to the locked bathroom stall). Wesker does admit though(to himself and only himself)that through all his travels, after and before Africa, he'd still rather be cuddling with Chris.

_Everything I do is bittersweet_

_You could tell me secrets that I'd_

_probably repeat_

_I'm not trying to hurt you_

_I just love to speak_

_It feels like we're pulling teeth_

_So bittersweet_

Wesker can/is a smart ass. He trys to be nice but it always comes back to bite him, or the people he trys to be nice to's, ass. That's why his mother always called him scotch: bittersweet. Wesker tried but...he really couldnt be nice. He tried with Chris more then once. Like when Chris told him he liked Jill. Wesker thought maybe he could set them up...But when Chris ran to his captain upset, yelling 'It was a secret!' Wesker just said sorry over and over. Wesker's too bittersweet for his own good.

_All that hate is_

_Gonna burn you up_

_It's keep's me warm at night_

_Warm then anyone_

Sometimes, during the rare times Wesker sleeps, he can feel a sudden warm fire course through his body. At first, he jumped up out of his red sliked bed and looked around the dark room...well dark besides the dim light of the lampost on the streets of London. He thought he was going crazy when he swear he heard Chris's vocie growl 'Dammit Wesker!'. Soon he started to understand that, all that 'hate' Chris has is being transfered to him. So the days he slept and felt that warmness spred throught his body, he just started to sing a song that popped into his head 'All that hate is gonna burn you up, it keeps me warm at night,warmer then anyone.'

_I think how many drinks_

_I've had_

_No more in either hand_

_I'm slurrin' on purpose_

_And it's certainly worth it_

So when Wesker was in S.T.A.R.S, he use to(still does) enjoy making Redfield blush. His favorite way was, every Tuesday, he'd go down to the bar near Chris's house, and wait the 30 minutes it took Chris to walk from the office to here. Then, Chris being Chris, would sit and drink with his captain. Wesker is a master at drinking and wont get drunk unless you drug him...and maybe not even then. So after his 15th drink he'd slurr things like 'Your really cute when your drunk' or 'I cant drive home. Mind if I stay with you?' Wesker would inwardly smile(Not wanting to give himself away) at Chris flushed cute, boyish face as he stuttered an answer. Would he give up his plan to rule the world to do that with Chris again? Hell yeah and it'd be worth.

_Everything I do is bittersweet_

_You could tell me secrets that I'd_

_probably repeat_

_I'm not trying to hurt you_

_I just love to speak_

_It feels like we're pulling teeth_

_So bittersweet_

_You and me_

_Another purgatory_

_It's such a mystery why your_

_here._

Wesker may seem emotionless but he's the exact opposite. Everytime he see's his team, he wants to say sorry over and over and beg for forgivness...But he's just too proud. Seeing Chris is worse. He smiles inwardly, just at the fact that he can _see_ him then the pain builds... _You hurt him, he hates you, look what you've done_ all that hurt turns into anger and hate. Of course Wesker has his cocky smile back in no time with just one question 'Why are you here Christopher?'

_And you've became_

_As clear as cellophane_

_My vocie of reasoning_

_And I dont think I can take the way_

_you make me out to be_

Wesker could/can always read Chris like an opened book. Even though Wesker always told Chris that's not a good thing, he envyed that about the marskman. Chris always told Wesker 'I'm not an open book, you just know me like the back of your hand.' Wesker would simply brush him off with a smart remark, but when alone, actually thought about it. No one around the office, not even Jill or his sister, would noctice one of Chris's fake smiles from his real ones...but Wesker would. When they'd get together alone, Wesker would ask 'What's wrong?' Chris would play coy for awhile then smile and say 'You know me all too well.'Of course Chris couldn't read Weskers face or eyes but he could read body languge. And sometimes even then he wasnt always right. But one thing Wesker accepted was that Chris was his 'nice' vocie. 'Dont trip the waiter.' 'Calm down and breathe.' Of course that was all to the 'good' Wesker Chris believed was the real Wesker...'I'm not Captain Wesker. I'm Albert Wesker, god!' as he said those words to his beloved in the Spencer Estate, Chris's face did the quickest break down & fix up Wesker had ever seen in the younger man. Though it killed Wesker inside, he couldnt be the person that Chris made him out to be.

_I'm just settin'_

_I'm just setting a trap_

_And I'm not pulling,no_

_I'm not pulling for you_

_Everything I do is bittersweet_

_You could tell me secrets that I'd_

_probably repeat_

_I'm not trying to hurt you_

_I just love to speak_

_It feels like we're pulling teeth_

_So bittersweet_

_It feels like we're pulling teeth_

_So bittersweet_

After Africa, Wesker decied to go back to Chris and see if he'll take him back. When Chris opens his apartment door(Wesker was smiling on the inside at the fact he still lives in the same place)Chris stutters, tears fall, he pulls Wesker in his home and punches him striaght in the jaw. Wesker takes the hit and trys to comfort Chris. "No! Fight back!" Chris yells pushing Wesker away. Wesker shakes his head but Chris yells again "Fight back damn you!...or else your just another dream..." Wesker slowly nods his head and delivers a punch to Chris's stomach. Chris doubles over and Wesker pulls away whispering "I'm sorry love! So so sorry!" Chris pulls back up, with a smile and hugs Wesker. "It feels like we're pulling teeth..." Chris sings as he touches the bruise he made on Weskers jaw and as Wesker touches Chris's stomach where he punched him. Wesker smiles knowingly, kisses Chris and mumbles the ending lyrics on his lips...

"So bittersweet~"

"I love you Christopher."

"Love you too Albert."

**A/N-Song= Bittersweet by Panic!At the disco. Hope you guys enjoyed this! I heard this song and I automatically thought of Wesker and Chris...dunno why though...Oh well! RRA and continue to enjoy!**


End file.
